dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Meeting
Wild Meeting is the seventeenth episode of season four, and the 93rd episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. This episode is the third episode in the Dechel Arc, preceded by Wild and Wilder and followed by Wild Dean's Soul Mate. Overview Dean attempts to break up with Raya, however she invites him to have dinner with her parents instead. To keep him company, Dean brings Rachel with him. Meanwhile, The Mayor's Daughter helps Justice with her science project. Episode Summary 'Plot A: The awkward dinner' The episode begins with Justice doing her science project. She constantly asks Rachel to help her with it, and do it for her, until Rachel tells her to do it herself. They are interrupted by Dean, who enters the house with a worried look on his face. Rachel, assuming that he broke up with Raya, asks him about it immediately, and Dean goes on to tell her what had happened. The scene shifts to a flash back from earlier that day, where Dean attempts to break up with Raya only for her to invite him over for dinner with her parents. In the present time, Dean panics, and Rachel works to calm him down. This leads to Dean suggesting that Rachel come with him to Raya's house to help him boost his confidence, and she does. Dean and Rachel arrive at Raya's house and ring the fancy doorbell to be greeted by Raya's mother. She yells out to Raya, who instructs Dean to sit at the table and drags Rachel into her bedroom before tricking her. With this, Rachel gets locked inside. During the night, Rachel tries to keep herself entertained in Raya's bedroom, while Dean grows concerned about Rachel's whereabouts. To settle him over, Raya tells him that Rachel went home. Later, Dean is instructed to sit in the "boyfriend chair" and officially meets Raya's French father. They share a few exchanges about Dean's relationship status before Raya's mom brings out the main course meal: live worms. Raya's parents make Dean eat at the worms, making him disgusted. After a while, he considers himself full and begins to head off, before Raya's mom brings out an ice-cream sundae for dessert. With this, Dean sits back down at the table to eat his sundae, only for Raya's mom to dump the "appetiser" - live ants, on top. Raya's parents make him eat this also. At the end of the night, Dean excuses himself to Raya's bathroom upstairs and hears Rachel banging on the bedroom door. He unlocks the door and they share a hug, sharing a small exchange before he comments about the view from Raya's window. Rachel and Dean stand in front of it together before Dean lends Rachel his jacket and wraps his arms around her waist. At this moment, Raya walks by her room to see Dean and Rachel hugging. She calls her mother over to her, and immediately suspects that Rachel and Dean were secretly dating. After this exchange, "TO BE CONTINUED" reads across the bottom of the screen, setting the scene for the next episode. 'Plot B: Justice's science project' Justice is at the school library late at night working on her last minute science project. She calls The Mayor's Daughter to help her with the project and she rushes over straight away. TMD begins to lecture Justice before providing her with an idea for her project: bottled water. Justice agrees to do this before TMD instructs her to start her report on the computer. Justice manages to finish her report within an hour and instructs The Mayor's Daughter to proof read it. Automatically TMD detects that Justice's report was plagiarised, and provides an insight on the topic before telling her to start again. After a few hours, Justice finally finishes her report herself. The Mayor's Daughter seems impressed, and offers to help Justice present the project to the class. When Justice accepts, the two begin working on a speech for the presentation. The tag scene of the episode showcases Justice and The Mayor's Daughter presenting Justice's project together. After they deliver their speech, Justice receives her first ever A+ on the project. Memorable Quotes Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloë Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford 'Recurring Cast' *Katherine McNamara as Raya *Fiona Reece as The Mayor's Daughter *Andrew Hill Newman as Mr Gray 'Guest Cast' *Kali Rocha as Raya's Mom *Bronson Pinchot as Raya's Dad 'Absent Cast' *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *David St. James as Mr Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Julianna Trivia *This is the first episode in the arc to have a subplot unrelated to the Dechel part of the episode. *This is the first episode in the series where three out of the eight main cast members are present. Kyle Massey, Rebecca Graham, David St. James, Ryan Gornman and T'Keyah Crystal Kemáh are all absent in this episode. **This episode marks the third time that Kyle Massey was absent, following Wild Bounce and Wild Mystery. **David St. James and Ryan Gornman are absent for the seventh episode in a row. *Dean attempts to break up with Raya until he accidentally agrees to meet her parents. So at this stage, Dean and Raya are still together. *Raya first mentioned that she lived in the rich part of town in Wild Friendship. Her house is shown for the first time in this episode. *When Raya purposely locks Rachel in her bedroom, they share a similar exchange to Greg and Rodrick in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid, starring Zachary Gordon. The exchange is as follows: **'WildSide' ***'Rachel:' (while tugging on the door handle) Uh, Raya... the door's locked! Raya: And it's staying locked... **'Rodrick Rules' ***'Greg:' (while tugging on the door handle) Hey, Rodrick the door's closed! Rodrick: And it's staying closed... *Raya's hatred towards Rachel is shown once again in this episode as she tells her to jump out of her bedroom window. This is also the first time a suicide joke is made on a Comedies for Kids show. *The Mayor's Daugher makes her final appearance in this episode. *Raya is revealed to be of French decent. *Dean and Rachel hug twice in this episode (once from behind). *Justice faces her first major character development in this episode. In previous episodes, Justice has constantly mentioned her hatred towards school and her school work, averaging Fs in her report card. In this episode, Justice manages to do a school project by herself and manages to get her first A+. This displays that Justice may consider taking schoolwork more seriously. Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Arc Episodes Category:Dechel Arc